Death Note: The Fanfiction
by bestrfcplayer
Summary: This is a sort of AU for Death Note. What if somebody else than Light picked up the Note? OC as First Kira, features main characters: Barack Obama, John Kasich, L and Light himself (as a good guy).


"Make a wish and blow out the candle!" John's eyes brightened with joy. It was his 13th birthday, and he had waited a long time to tell his family exactly what he wanted. And he was sure that they could provide it for him, or at least his back up wish incase they thought the idea to be insane. 'My parents have always come through for me in the past with these wishes, so why should this one be any different?' he thought, blowing on the candles.

"Well, what did you wish for sport?" His dad said, placing his hand on John's shoulder.

"I wish." He paused, for dramatic effect. "To be the Second Coming of Christ." John wiped the sweat from his brow with his arm. He wondered if his parents would let him off with a little lecture on blasphemy, or check to see if he had the book. 'No. That's impossible. Even if they do go upstairs and find it, I haven't tested it yet, and could say that it's all just an innocent prank somebody pulled. They'd probably throw it away under the pretext of witchcraft, which I could understand, but still. I want to test this thing to see if it is real or not. If it is, I can finally carry out righteous judgement that God Himself would do.' John sat there for what felt like ages, before his mother spoke. Looking at him straight eye, and with a poker face that was better than most professionals, she said

"Why son. That's blasphemy! While I am proud of your aspirations in life, you can not be the Second Coming! That is talking like the anti-Christ John!" His mother was crying now. She didn't know what she would do if she thought her son was the anti-Christ.

'Oh mother, I am not the anti-Christ. My work that I am about to do may look like his work to you, but that is not the case. My work is of a just and righteous God. Like you have told me mother: judge in righteous, and these criminals deserve to die. My plan is to make this world a world of Christ, mother.' John smiled at the thought. This smile however, was something of a different nature. It would give most people chills.

"You're right mom. That would be asking too much. Now what if I said that I would like to meet Christ before I die?" John said, hoping to humor his mother. If he were grounded, then he'd never be able to test the notebook in privacy.

"T-that's better John. Though I'm sure that you'll meet Him when you die. Isn't that a good enough wish on your birthday son? Eternal salvation?" His mother stopped crying, much to John's delight. He didn't want to see his mother upset. After all, she was going to see the birth of a new world, and her son as its head.

"Now can I please ride my bike with my friends?" John said. He loved riding with his friends. It was something that still kept him from slipping into insanity, and he loved every moment of it.

"But don't you want to have a pice of cake first sport? After all, it's your cake." John's father was rather persistent about this. He thought about it for a moment, the decided he'll have the cake when he goes to his room. It was a very expensive cake, and who was he to say no to his parents. After several hours of riding with his friends, he said his goodbyes and went back to his house.

"Thanks for saving me a piece of my cake!" John said, smiling at his parents. He made his way up stairs, then locked his door, and rushed to get his notebook. His heart was pounding, racing as he started to read the rules of the book.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die..." John trailed off at the end of the rule. His suspicions about the note were true. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, twirling his pen. 'Thankfully, this book isn't in the wrong hands, or else this world would be in a very dark position.' John thought. He kept reading, fascinated about this notes powers. "So if I were to test this out, said person who's name I write in this thing would die in 40 seconds, and of a heart attack if the death is not specified." John thought for a moment. 'This could go really well with my plan, though I can't make every criminal die of a heart attack, as that'll draw suspicion. I must not be know to the world until the time is right. So, where should I start...' John grabbed his remote and turned on the TV. 'Yeah, I'll go to CNN. Maybe they're still broadcasting the standoff at the Japanese fishing boat.' He turned on the TV, which showed a news anchor, and the words BREAKING NEWS in big, bold red letters down at the bottom.

"Hello America, I am Ron Burgundy here with some breaking news. Three American Marines and one Japanese special policeman have been killed in the standoff this afternoon, their names are expected to be released by tomorrow." John sat there, constantly eying the news. He need the name of the criminals if he were to kill them. 'Always leave it to a liberal news agency to constantly cover some tragedy for its viewers to lap up. I'll keep them around in this new world.' John thought. He sat there for a while waiting for them to release the names of the criminals.

"This just in. We have the names of the two hijackers who are involved in this, from the now deceased captain, the fourth death today. They are Allen Winthrop, an American, and Sakati Oshino, who is Japanese. We are now getting reports that they are treating to kill all hostages if a hefty ransom is not paid within the hour. That is all, as I being you live footage from the scene from our very own news helicopter." John waited, and then saw his breakthrough: he caught glimpses of the two terrorists faces, and instantly wrote down their names in the note.

'So in around forty seconds, they should die, and the hostages will be free...' John sat quietly waiting for the forty seconds to go past. '37...38...39...40. They should be dead by now! 42...43.. Ah, I knew that this was just a sick prank!' John threw the note book as hard as he could into the wall, then fell with a thud.

"Breaking news! Just five seconds ago, it was confirmed that the two hijackers were dead! We do not know the cause of death at this very moment, though from what the witnesses are describing, it appears that they have died of heart attacks. We will update as information is being passed to us."

'So... It was real huh. I just killed those two men. I took their lives...' John grew deathly quiet. He slowly walked over and picked up the note, and examined it again. 'I- I don't know if I have it in me to kill these people. Yeah sure, I think that they have to die, and God agrees with me. Though I don't know if I'm the one to do it. I'll have to live with this guilt that I personally killed the potential thousands if not maybe millions of people that I will kill if I go along with this. I need to think some more on if I'm willing to be your servant Lord.' John thought long into the night about this, staying up past his usual bed time. At around 3:30 in the morning, he came to his decision.

"I will do your bidding Lord. I will rid this world of all the wickedness and impurity, and make this a world for Christ. Sure, my methods might not be the most orthodox, but you can see this as, a different type of evangelism. With these bad people dead, the rest of the world will see to it that Jesus is Lord, and bow down to him, as it is written. What a glorious day for man kind it will be. Thank you Lord, for sending down that book upon me. You laid it out there so that I was the one to find it first, by chance. You were also lucky to note that I was walking over to that table on the exact time that the book fell on it. My curiosity got the better of me, and the rest as they say is history..." John spoke to himself quietly.

He then turned off his nightlight, pulled on his covers, and fell right asleep. That night he dreamed the dream of building a new world, one that he was going to build.


End file.
